


What You See Is What You Get

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Yuuri calls home after Japanese Nationals.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020





	What You See Is What You Get

Victor's face took up the whole phone screen. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri wasn't sure he'd ever stop feeling that rush of pleasure he got when he saw Victor's face. As it was, he sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled back at him, happily.

"Your free skate was so beautiful. You're still showing them all how it's done. How is your knee?"

"Great," Yuuri said. "Almost completely healed. I'm ready for 4CC. Did you see how Minami-kun was skating? I think he'll be on the podium too."

"Maybe bronze," Yuri muttered, from somewhere behind Victor. 

"Oh, Yurio's here?"

"You want to see him?" Victor said, and Yuuri could tell from the look in his eye that _see him_ meant more than just saying hello.

"Of course," Yuuri said, feeling the heat rising. 

"Come here, Yurio," Victor said. "Sit on my lap."

Yuri grumbled something in Russian that Yuuri couldn't couldn't catch, and the screen went fuzzy and strange as they moved the phone around. "There," he said, and the screen resolved.

Yuri was settled on Victor's lap, visible from the waist up. He was shirtless, and had some kind of sheer leopard-print robe on, open so Yuuri could see his chest. It must have been new. Yuuri liked it. "Well?"

"You look wonderful," Yuuri said, and licked his lips. "Has Victor been taking good care of you?"

"I always take very good care of him," Victor said, his hand reaching up to stroke Yuri's collarbone. "Don't I?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "You're still dressed, Katsudon."

"Victor said he'd call," Yuuri said. "But he wasn't sure how much time he'd have."

"He's got time," Yuri said, pushing his robe further open. "We've got all night."

"I don't have all night," Yuuri said. "I'm supposed to be back in half an hour." He pulled his tie off. "But that's enough time, right?"

"If you get moving," Yuri said. 

"Someday he'll learn patience," Victor said, indulgently.

"He's the one who only has half an hour," Yuri said, tipping his head back. "Come on, get your shirt off, too."

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuri's shoulder as Yuuri unbuttoned his shirt and undid the cuffs. "Is that a new tie?"

Yuuri had not been looking forward to this part. If it didn't have Hermès on it, Victor couldn't see the beauty in it, even if it'd been made from a family heirloom. "Yuuko-chan sent it to me."

"The tie is fine, old man. The only thing wrong with the tie is that it's still around his neck."

"I thought you liked it like this," Yuuri said, teasing the ends with his fingers. 

Yuri hissed breath between his teeth. Yuuri grinned. He was so easy to tease, and it was always so satisfying. 

"Show me if he likes it, Victor," Yuuri said. 

"I'm not some fucking puppet," Yuri said, as Victor lifted his ass up so Yuuri could see more of his body. Retired or not, Victor was still so strong. Yuuri wanted to be there with them, kneeling in front of Yuri, whose cock was _definitely_ interested. 

He'd have to make do with what he had. 

Yuuri unzipped his fly. "Touch him?"

"My pleasure," Victor said, and shifted both their weights so he could stroke Yuri's cock. Yuri closed his eyes and thrust a little into his hand. "Did you see him today?"

Today had been the short, which Yuri had skated with his usual flawless competence. "I can't wait for the free," Yuuri said. "I know you'll put more passion in that."

Victor squeezed his cock at _passion,_ and Yuri squirmed in his lap. Yuuri licked his lips again for encouragement. 

"Damn it, you're both sadists."

"Maybe," Victor said. "But you like it."

"Pull his robe down over his shoulders," Yuuri said. "Get his arms back."

"Ah, what a good idea!" Victor let go of Yuri's cock--Yuri groaned in protest--and pulled the fabric down, trapping Yuri's arms. Yuri wriggled against him, grumbling, but Yuuri saw the way Yuri's cock was reacting, twitching, hard. "Now, Yurio, if you can't behave, we might have to spank you." He pinched Yuri's thigh. 

"Old man--"

"Yurio," Yuuri said, because he didn't actually have that much time. "Look at me."

Yuri's eyes locked on him.

"Do you want to see me?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yuri said, his voice low and intense. "Show me."

Yuuri balanced his phone on the dresser so he could step back and step out of his trousers and briefs. He went ahead and pulled his tie off. "You're watching?"

"I'm fucking watching."

"Don't take your eyes off me."

Victor slipped a finger into Yuri's mouth. "Suck," he said, into Yuri's ear. 

Yuri sucked, and Victor made a deep _mmm_ of happiness. 

"You look good, Yurio," Yuuri said. "So good. Can you stay still on Victor's lap for a minute?"

Yuri nodded, and Victor groaned a little.

"Very still," Yuuri said, and put his hand down on his own dick, stroking it harder, watching as Yuri and Victor's eyes both locked on him. He stroked down the front of his chest with his free hand, then cupped his balls. "If you were here, I'd put my cock in your mouth. Suck harder?"

Yuri did.

"Very good, Yurio," Yuuri said, low and intense. "You look so good." He stroked himself a few times, slow, steady. He missed them so much. Missed their hands on him. "Victor, is he--"

"He's ready," Victor said, which could mean anything, but at least meant that he was ready to slide on Victor's dick.

"Sit him in your lap?"

"Well," Victor said, "If you insist--"

Yuri squeaked a little, but Victor manhandled him into place. Yuuri could picture his cock sliding between Yuri's cheeks. 

Oh, that was good. Too good. He wouldn't last. They didn't have that much time anyway. He stroked harder. "Tell me what it feels like, Yurio."

"He's--shit, slower Victor, you're--"

Victor went absolutely still. 

"Yeah," Yuri said. "Just--just there for a second. Fuck. Why are you so big?"

"You weren't complaining last week," Victor said, his voice rough and raw.

"Shut the fuck up--"

"Show me your cock, Yurio."

Yuri's eyes went back on the screen. His hand slid down, closer to his balls. "You like what you see?"

"Always," Yuuri said. "You're perfect."

Yuri grinned, catlike. "Fucking right I am."

"You ready?" Victor asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Just go slow, old man."

"I'll take care of you," Victor said, against his ear. "It's gonna feel so good."

"Yeah," Yuri said, his eyes narrowing. "Katsudon. Tell me how this feels. Watching me."

"I wish I was there," he said. "I want inside you. I want to touch you both. I want to put my hand in your hair. Pull."

Yuri whined a little, under his breath, and Victor thrust up. 

"Oh, that's good," Yuuri said. "Can you ride back on him?"

"Yeah," Yuri said, and he rocked back. Victor moaned behind him. "I can give him all he can take."

Victor's hands reached up, teased his nipples, and Yuri threw his head back. Yuuri watched them, as Yuri picked up the pace, moved faster, more urgently. 

"Yurio," Victor groaned. "Yurio, you're--"

"Damn right I'm good," Yuri said, breathless, his cock bobbing as he moved. Yuuri picked up the pace to match the movement of Yuri's hips. "Tell him, old man. Tell him how good I am."

"So good," Victor said. "Tight. Yuuri, he _smells_ so good--"

"New shampoo--"

He almost wanted to laugh at them both. But they were so beautiful, so _perfect._

"I can't wait," he said. "When I'm home, I'm going to bend Victor over the couch and make you--"

 _"Fuck,_ Katsudon, don't talk like that."

"I'll let you put your cock in his mouth."

"Fuck," he said. "Victor, I'm not gonna last--"

"I know," Victor said. "It's all right. I got you. You can--"

"Get him off, Yurio," Yuuri said. "He's close. You can make him come."

Yuri thrust, hard, urgent, and Yuuri watched Victor lose control, thrusting up, and Yuri smiled in triumph. "Fuck yeah, I can."

Fuck, that was good. "Finish him," he told Victor, and once Victor pulled himself together--it didn't take that long, but felt like forever--he jerked Yuri off, hard, fast, and Yuri came over Victor's hand.

Yuuri picked up his own pace and let go. Hi climax washed over him, raw, good. "Good," he said. "Oh, you two--"

"We miss you too," Victor said. 

"I'm going to fuck him tomorrow," Yuri said. "Over the couch. Think about it."

"Yeah," Yuuri said. "I will."

"How much time do you have now?" Victor asked, breathless, affectionate.

"Not enough," Yuri said. "Get cleaned up and get going, Katsudon."

He laughed. "Okay. But I'll be back the day after tomorrow. So don't go too hard on him."

"Yeah," Yuri said. "I'm not making any promises."

"I won't let him break me," Victor said, with a little bit of a chuckle. "Just get home to us."

"I will," Yuuri said. "I'll call when I'm back in the room, okay?"

"You better," Yuri said, as Victor said something about looking forward to it. They were so cute.

Yuuri blew them both kisses before he turned off the call.


End file.
